Dream Girl
by Strorm41
Summary: "Not many people under stand my kind Jade so we are forced to stay secret. I love you but us being together will just make things difficult for both of us." "So what if you love me we can be together no matter what."
1. The Dream

/Jade/

 _Waking up in this house alone has been a normal thing for me ever since my parents left about a month ago. I have thought about moving out but that is a lot of unneeded work for me. Ehh i'll think about it later now I need to tell you this dream I had. It was of this large wolf it was beautiful it had brown fur and deep brown eyes but looking at it i could see the muscle definition through the fur. In all honesty I wish i could keep it. The wolf wasn't even half the dream there was this massive waterfall where I saw this beautiful girl about my age showering and singing, yes i said showering in a waterfall. It sounded so peaceful the waterfall, but then she started to sing and it seemed like everything stopped for her amazing voice. The waterfall didn't dare interrupt her song. Well i have to leave now to school ill be back to write about my day._

 _Jade West_

Jade got ready for school she put on skin tight pants with several rips in the legs and a black tank top with leather jacket over top. She left her room to grab her keys to be on her way. As she got in her car she noticed a note on the windshield. It read

 _Was it really a dream._

your soon to be lover

"The fuck" Jade said looking around to see if the person was still there and then sped off for school. Having drove 25 over the limit she reached Hollywood Arts in minutes.

As she enters she sees Beck standing by her locker. walking up to him he kisses her "morning babe" "Coffee" Jade responds. He laughs and hands over the magic cup. She takes it and sips the dark liquid feeling her head clear of the incident earlier."Tough morning already?" Beck asked "You have no idea." she said. She kissed Beck "I'm going to the bathroom meet you in class"she said handing him the cup before walking off. Beck left for class as he meets up with Andre. "Whats up Dre." Nothing much man. Aye you hear there is a new student today." Andre said turning the corner down the hall. "No I did not. i hope its a guy i don't think i can take another girl peeing her pants because Jade threatened her." Beck said sounding defeated. "We all can't be blessed with good hair like you. Plus that's just another girl i can get at. Andre said trying not to laugh. "Yeah yeah" Beck walked into the classroom only to bump into someone pretty damn solid he almost fell on his ass. "Oh my god i'm so sorry i wasn't watching where i was going and i made you spill your coffee all over your shirt." The new girl huffed out extremely fast unfazed by how hard they just hit. "Its ok really its just a shirt." he said. "Here i think it's coming out." "I think your just making it worse." At that moment Jade had just come to the door and watched the whole scene play out she was absolutely livid she was about to say something till the girl looked right at her and was hit with shock as it was literally the girl of her dreams. The girl just smiled at her. "Beck get away from her." She said in a calm tone someone uses right before they go crazy. "Babe its okay I bumped into her and got coffee on my shirt." Jade just stared at the girl before saying "Stay away from him please." In a tone that head everyone in shock. The girl walked past Jade saying "He's not the the one love." She managed to brush her hand against Jade's just before leaving. Jade said nothing and sat down.


	2. Tori's Story

_I normally don't write in the middle of the day but i feel as if I'm going crazy. Ok so you that same girl I had dreamed about or thought i did i'm not sure at this point, but she is at HA and she was rubbing one Beck. That's only the first problem the second one is that she told me she is in love with me. although i have yet seen a wolf so maybe it just happenstance._

 _Jade West_

Its now lunch and everyone is one their way to the Asphalt Cafe.

"Jade" ' I can't believe I saw her in my school does she even go here if so why have i never seen her? This is crazy. Did she leave the note for me?' "Jade!" 'I still don't understand how she would be able to find my house. None of this shit is has to be real i mean really there are no wolves in LA maybe coyotes in the more country parts well as country as you can get in California' "Jade snap out of it!" Beck said hitting Jade on the arm. " What the hell Beckett you one second to explain." She says pulling out her new scissors and placing them next to Beck's hand. "Well you have be spaced out for the last fifteen minutes staring a hole through Rex's forehead." "Yeah well no one asked Robbie to leave is leftover firewood on the bench." "Babe what's wrong you're all worked up." "Nothing I am just stressed I will be leaving now so bye." With that Jade leaves the table and heads for her car 'I just need to relax and get some rest so my mind can clear' Jade thought. As Jade reached her car she noticed that there was a black rose in the car, she was going to throw it away till she picked it up. " There is no fucking way this is a real black rose but how?" She said aloud as if people will give her the answer as she looked around. Little did she know she was being watched from the shadows. "Jade West you will be mine." The mystery person said. Still standing admiring the rose she snapped out of her daze and got into her car and drove off.

~Tori~

"Tor Tor is home!" A toddler said. "Hi Keith. Were you a good boy for Mrs. Jackson?" "Yes. We went running in the woods then we saw very big dogs she let me pet one i named it Sky cause she had pretty blue eyes and we also played fetch with them but I don't some of them liked it for some reason." Keith just about exhaled now out of breath. "My my you have had a busy day I would be ready to go to bed after that but then i wouldn't get to eat any if this ice cream after dinner." Tori said smiling "ICE CREAM! I love ice cream it's so good i could eat every day." Keith said zoning thinking of ice cream. "I know bud. Now go get cleaned up for dinner while I talked to Mrs. Jackson." "Otay Tor Tor." He said walking up the stairs to the bathroom. "My Mrs. J you sure had a busy day." Tori said sitting down beside a tired babysitter. "You have know idea, if I didn't know how to tell werewolves and wolves I would have had a panic attack. Poor baby just ran to them." Mrs. Jackson told her while shaking her head. "Yeah he is just like a newborn pup I guess we would be the same way if we were left to die." Tori said feeling sad. "I know, and it's a great thing you are doing the fact humans call you animals is so unfair how many people walked by him till you came by how many people heard him and his sister crying out for food and a family. They were just babies they didn't need to go through that. It is so sad the we couldn't save both of them." Mrs Jackson sobbed out finally breaking down. Tori sat there holding and rubbing her back trying to comfort her. If she was human she would be broken as well but she has seen this far to many times but that doesn't she is completely unaffected by it, it's painful but she has to stay strong for everyone in her family.


	3. Story

I AM SO SORRY GUYS I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR A WHILE BUT I WILL BE TRYING TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE

"Are you alright Mrs.J?" Tori asked concerned. "Oh yes honey I'm fine you have grown to be a strong woman, that reminds me you're starting at that hollywood Arts officially tomorrow right?" asked. "I do, i feel it might be eventful." Tori stated dreamily. "To me it sounds like you have found the right one, need i remind that people are not quite accepting as we should be. Just remember that whoever this person is has to be with you for the long hull." Quickly changing tone Mrs Jackson stated seriously. "Yes ma'm. So what do you think we should have for dinner?" "Ah don't you worry I have already taken care of that, now go wash up and bring Keith down with you when you come down." With that Tori takes off for the wash room.

Jade's Pov

"Babe it was just an accident whoever she was, was just trying to help." Beck stated, trying to get Jade to see reason was never easy even for him. 'I know he won't believe me so i'm not going to press the issue anymore, but i am going to find out what he has planned for my birthday he knows I hate surprises.' Jade thoughts were all over the place like a pregnant woman's emotions. "Beck you love me don't you?" Jade asked hoping to get a hint as to what he is getting her. "I do, and I'm telling you what i got you for your birthday just yet." He said tapping her nose as Jade bit at his finger. "Ughh alright, what do you want to eat?" She asked. A smirk came across Beck's face and simply stated "You" he said taking of his shirt. "NO! I told you I'm not having sex with you until I feel ready." Jade snapped. "Well when is that going its been to years now and all we have done is make out." Jade feeling a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach snapped. "IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THE SPOILED BRAT YOU ARE NOW THEN NEVER, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH YOU TRYING TO PUSH ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU BECKETT YOUR CHARM DOESN'T WORK ON EVERYONE!" With that Jade stormed past Beck but as he grabbed her arm he quickly realized her skin was extremely hot but for some reason he thought little of it and chalked it up for not having a good a/c and the heated argument that was just had. Again in a eerie calm to Jade demanded Beck to release her. "Beckett you have three seconds to let go of my arm." "3…...2…...1" Jade then snatched her arm away and slapped Beck across the face and stormed out leaving a mildly confused Beck behind. 'How dare him try to push into fucking him after i told him plenty of times no. It's like he doesn't even care what i say.'

'If this keeps happening I will have no choice but to leave him. Yeah I'll be sad but I will get over it, everyone sees him as this calm guy but in reality he is more cynical than myself.' Jade thought approaching her driveway.

Tori's pov

"Come one Keith let's eat. Then we can go to mom and dad's house." Tori said. "Otay Tor Tor. Can we go say hi to the dogs again I like playing with them it's so much fun." Keith sputtered out. Tori just smiled and nodded. "Keith would you like to say grace." "Dear God pwease bwes my famiwy and everyone that doesn't have one amen." "Amen" Mrs Jackson and Tori said in unison. "Tor Tor tell the story about how you awoke again. pwease." Tori just smiled and nodded. "I was about ten years old I in the woods playing and running having fun. I saw a beautiful waterfall so i decided to go swimming so as i was about to go into the water something grabbed my foot and pulled me under the water i started kicking trying to get free. I started to feel hot all over, all i thought about was getting out of the water. It was then I felt a sharp pain through my whole body I felt a primal urge to fight and survive.I felt my body start to change and what reason i had left me I was willing to do anything to get out of there so i fought to get free, but as i look at my body i realised I no longer had hands they looked like paws i started to panic like it was a dream i was desperately trying to wake up so the nightmare would end. I wouldn't so i fought with all of my might i kept going till I saw red and whatever was holding me let me go and i started to swim to the surface of the water but it was difficult to swim and i was really low on air but I knew i had to get out of the water, for some reason my body went into overdrive and i shot my body out of the water i heaving for air finally being able to breath. I realised i had hands again but I wasn't wearing clothes I ran home and went into my room and cried." Tori said finishing her story that she told Keith. "Wow. Do you think I can be like you Tor Tor?" "I don't so bud." Tori said smiling.

Jades Pov

"Jade we need to talk." A voice said in the living room. "Yes dad what is it." Jade asked. "I know your birthday is coming up and there is somethings that you must know. Just so you know you will not be able to fully understand till that day comes but you being my only child I have to let you know what is to come in the future." David said thoughtfully. "Ohh...Ok so what is it." "I know you are not unaware of the supernatural or things that cannot be explained. I myself being to one of those categories, what I am saying is that there have been cases where traits have been passed down by birth but it is rare and it is only the strongest traits that can get passed down. But for you, you have been given many but the only one i can sense is pyromancy or the ability to control fire like myself." David said seriously "Wait so you are saying that i have more than one ability? How?" Jade asked stunned David takes time to think about how to phrase the question. "You see some people there powers through the will to live, traumatic experiences, or by birth. But once every so many years someone is given more than one, I don't quite understand it or know what it means. But I do know that you will become very powerful will face great hardships in the future." David said. "Uhh… thats a lot to take in. How do I know what powers I will get." Jade asked still stunned, "A lot of times the powers contradict themselves. so it will be like water and fire but there are more than elemental powers you could become a shifter which is like a werewolf but people tend not like them that much since some tend to have basic instincts of animals." David said. "Wow ok well I'm going to go think about this and try not to set anything ablaze." Jade tried to joke. "Well you do that." David sighed.


End file.
